


My Sun-Star

by RinzlersGhost



Series: #BonjourContentChallenge [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: You're a commander in service to King Thranduil, sent to Lothlorien to learn battle techniques from the Galadhrim. You don't expect to fall for one of the marchwardens and you definitely don't expect him to return your feelings at all. So his brothers take the matters into their own hands...Haldir X ReaderDay 7 Prompt is Friends Have Bets On How Long It Takes The Ship To Get Together.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Reader
Series: #BonjourContentChallenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168115
Kudos: 6





	My Sun-Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hest - Captain  
> Caun - Commander  
> Hiril - Lady  
> Elanor-nin - My sun-star  
> Meleth-nin - My love

You knew the twins would scheme but never like this. You had just inadvertently caught Orophin and Rumil in a betting pool with some of the Galadhrim. You only had to arch an eyebrow and they were both guiltily looking at you. It wasn’t like betting pools were forbidden; it was that you had heard your name being tossed among them.

“Would you care to explain?” You asked. Neither of them would meet your eyes. “No? Would you prefer to be scouring and polishing armor for the next week after your duties?” Still no answer. “How about I get your brother?”

“No. Please.” Orophin’s eyes went wide. “Haldir will kill us.” You arched your eyebrow, waiting for an answer, expecting an answer, and getting nothing. 

“You will report to me at the end of your duties and you will polish that armor until I deem it satisfactory.” You replied simply. “I will hear no more of this, and if I do...” The two vanished in the forests and you scaled the ladder to your platform easily, keeping the night watch alert.

Their brother was a ray of sunshine in your life but you would never admit it. Romance wasn’t forbidden among the Galadhrim, but he was a marchwarden and you were just a Captain from Eryn Galen. And that was all they knew you as. So you intended to keep it that way.

* * *

When you heard the whispers again, weeks later, your rabid tongue finally unleashed itself. You heaved the table onto its side. “YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON. NOW!” You roared.

“It’s just a harmless bet, _Hest_ Y/N.”

“It’s _Caun_ Y/N, to you.” You growled.

“You are certainly no commander.”

“Oh, not here perhaps. But I am no Galadhrim either. I’m a commander in service to my king, and you will tell me what’s going on.” You ordered. They cowered under your glare if but for a moment.

“Ah... ah... Orophin and Rumil have a bet going on how long it takes you to start courting their brother.” They admitted quietly. 

“I don’t recall that being any of your business.” You stated firmly.

“It’s obvious that the two of you fancy each other, ow!” Rumil elbowed Orophin in the ribs in warning.

“Why don’t you go tell your brother exactly what you’ve been doing and he can decide your punishment?” You replied coolly. When they didn’t move, you advanced towards them, making them squeak out an answer and vanish.

* * *

You were no longer on duty after that. _Hiril_ Galadriel had pulled you off for threatening members of the Galadhrim, so you were packing up your things and preparing to head home. “So that’s it. You’re leaving then?” His voice interrupted you, a little bit sad, you might have thought.

“I go to face the wrath of my king for my failures.” You replied, standing and hoisting your bag to your shoulders.

“Everybody makes mistakes.” Haldir murmured. “I didn’t think you were the type to run from them. Stay. Please.”

“The one thing that would make me stay is never going to happen. So why bother?” You asked, finally turning to face him. Your eyes flicked down; he was holding a potted plant in his hands uncertainly shifting from one foot to another.

“I... wanted to give you this.” Haldir whispered. “I... just haven’t found the time. I know it’s not much, but it’s what I have.” The unique thing about this was that it wasn’t an uprooted plant that he had just shoved into a pot. He had been carefully cultivating it in his spare time, and it showed. You stopped short. “Listen, I’m a marchwarden and I don’t have a lot of time to go through many of the steps that initiating a courtship entails. But...” You crossed the room, standing in front of him, examining the plant carefully. It was elanor-- the sun star flower-- that had not yet bloomed.

“But I would like to give it to you regardless. If you choose to leave, take it back with you to Eryn Galen. I would hope that it blooms there for you.” He fidgeted uncertainly at your lack of response. You studied him for a moment. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I accept.” You finally replied as he turned to leave, placing your hands on his. “I accept your offer of courtship.” You murmured. He nearly dropped the plant in shock but you caught it. “And I hope the plant blooms as well, for it would represent everything you are to me,  _ elanor-nin, my sun-star.”  _ He stepped forward, pressing his head against yours, taking a small liberty to kiss you softly, sweetly, his voice breathless.

“ _ Meleth-nin _ .”


End file.
